My Little Princess
by Temmymuffin
Summary: Oneshot:Rin has her very first period. When Sesshoumaru finds out, everything canges for Rin. FatherDaughterish


"Milord, the wench who travels with Inuyasha has asked me to deliver this to Rin. What could it possibly be?" Jaken held a bundle of individually wrapped plastic sticks with a piece of tightly packed cotton inside of it, along with a package of moist cloths.

"Jaken"

"Yes, milord?" said the green, toad-like imp.

"What did Kagome say that these items were used for?"

"I believe she said these foreign objects were from her time, and are to be used when a human female is going through her cycle" said the toad.

Jaken had no idea what this "cycle" of a human bitch could possibly be, so out of his own stupidity, he asked Sesshoumaru.

"The items, put them in a basket and give them to me. I want to deliver these items to Rin. After you have completed that simple task, find Rin some food and set up camp near a hot spring.

"Yes, milord." Said the imp.

'_Rin did not tell me that she had started her cycle. It does seem right however. She is now fourteen years of age. I do not know what these objects are or what the will do to help my Rin. Maybe she will know. Kagome probably taught her about the cycle when I left Rin with her a few weeks ago. Jaken that idiot, he forgot about the items for that long.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was simply out picking a bouquet of flowers for milord. I wasn't sure why Lord Sesshoumaru went off with Jaken. I used up the female space products that Kagome gave me a few weeks ago, every one. I needed more, and Kagome knew that. I did feel this strange feeling within me however.

'_Why have I not told milord about my period? He has every right to know. Am I afraid of his reaction?_ _He might get angry because he doesn't want to see Rin grow up. I am his little girl. What if he doesn't want me anymore simply because I've become an adolescent?'_

"Rin."

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You have returned!"

"Kagome has requested that these strange objects were to be delivered to you." The great dog demon gave me the basket of tampons and feminine wipes. "Rin, you have failed to notify me that you started puberty. Did Kagome teach you about being a human girl?" said Sesshoumaru.

A tight knot formed in my stomach. It wasn't a cramp, it was a feeling of guilt. Tears welled up in my eyes. I fell to the ground, blurting everything out that has happened over the course of the past few weeks.

"Rin"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?

"If you suspect that I am angry and will leave you in a human village, you are wrong. Go get yourself cleaned up. Jaken has set up camp by a hot spring" said Sesshoumaru

"Yes… If you are curious about those space objects, they are called tampons. They shouldn't bear you any concern at all."

"Hn."

'_Thank you for being so understanding'_ I thought to myself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Everything is going to change now. Now that she is old enough to be ruling under me and able to have children, she will become the Princess Rin of the Western Lands. A human girl will be the heir to the thrown. I'll have to buy her a new kimono. She will be getting a proper haircut, along with a tiara' _I thought to myself while heading back to the camp.

I wasn't sure how this girl warmed my heart, but she did. I consider Rin as one of my own pups, but I was not sure if she knew that. I would have to prove it to her. I changed my course of direction, I had a kimono made for her that looked like mine, and I also had Totosai make a tiara in the very same night. I would take Rin to a human village to have her hair cut. I would then present her with her gifts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the gifts Lord Sesshoumaru gave me. Inside the wrapped packages was a tiara and a kimono that matches my Lord Sesshoumaru gave me.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why are you presenting me with all of these gifts?" "I am confused!"

"Rin."

"Yes, milord?"

"You are no longer Rin, you are Princess Rin." "Remember that Jaken."

"I thought I always was a princess." "You always treated me like a princess, and I even have my own servant, Jaken."

"That is true, but you are a real princess now." "You are the heiress to the thrown of the Western Lands."

"But who will be the heir or heiress to the thrown after me?"

"I will find you a suitable mate, Lady Rin."

"Right Now?!"

"No Rin."

"When?"

"When you are twenty."

"Really?"

"Actually, no dating until you are married. Okay?"

"Yes!"

"Rin, use those "tampon" things Kagome gave you. I will remove you from your position if you stain that kimono."

"Okay."

"Hey, Rin.."

"That would be Lady Rin to you mister."

"Yeah, 'Lady Rin'. When time comes, how about you marry to that demon slayer boy. I trust he will protect you."

"Don't you want me to mate to a demon?"

"No, I will not have any half-breeds running around."

"But.. I could play with their ears.."

"No."

"Okay."

"Come _Lady Rin, _we are going to get you a proper haircut."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am still not sure I made the right choice, but she will never actually rule, I'll just have to be sure not to get myself killed by anyone else. It would be very hard raising a teenage girl. But when you are raised by a demon lord, becoming a princess is just one of the consequences of becoming of age. She has much more to face. Oh well, I'll have to teach that girl so much more, but I'll do it. I have one thing to admit to the rest of the world. I flew up to the highest mountain peek in Japan.

"I love Rin with all my heart. She will become immortal if it takes my life, or anybody elses." I shouted.

Those words were easier to say than I thought they would be. I did make the right choice. This girl, adolecent rather, has warmed the evilest of demons heart. She is even more powerful than I, Sesshoumaru. For these new emotions, I like them. I like everything that comes from Rin. Those flowers, the aroma, the humanity. I accept humans now. I accept those silly gifts. I have to, after all, she is my daughter. Mine, no one else can have her. She will be a virgin the rest of her life. No, that would be way too mean. I am mean, no, I am not. I am confused. All I know is that Rin is the Princess of the Western lands. My little princess.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That was terrible, I am sorry. I was just bored to death, this was poor writing, so just review and tell me how much you hated it. I am deeply, deeply sorry.


End file.
